


Don't Forget About Me

by Capsicle2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Big Brother Peter Parker, Domestic, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Harley Keener & Morgan Stark are siblings, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Kid Harley Keener, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan feels neglected, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Teen Angst, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Between juggling their jobs as superheroes, training their son to become an Avenger, and caring for their youngest child, Morgan begins to feel left out and unwanted.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Natasha Romanov & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Steve Rogers & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Don't Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello! This is a request for the lovely @scorchingscorpion3. I've written one similar to this but it was Peter who had felt neglected. This one is about Morgan and how she feels left out. Hope you all enjoy!

There was never really a time when Morgan didn’t like her family. She loved them more than anything. They had their moments like all families do. They were far from perfect and some days their imperfections showed, but she loved them nonetheless. Family was important. It was what she was taught.

She loved her parents, even when they were too clingy or overprotective. They were doing their best and she appreciated their love and hard work.

She loved her older brother. Peter was only a few years older than her, but they still clashed from time to time. It was normal sibling stuff.

For the most part everything was good. She was lucky to have such a close knit relationship with her family members. Not everyone could say that. But it wasn’t just their closeness she loved. They were a family of superheroes.

Well…almost.

She lacked superhuman strength like her papa and brother, but she wasn’t about to complain about drawing the shortest stick. She had the brains like her dad, and maybe one day she would be wearing a suit of armor like him.

It was difficult to juggle their superhero life and their family, but somehow it all came together. Morgan never missed out on any kisses and hugs or stories before bed. Her parents made time for her despite their crazy jobs.

Morgan was sure that would all stay the same. Until her baby brother was born.

Harley had been unexpected, or at least he had been to her. She didn’t even know her parents had wanted anymore children. But once she came around to the idea of another sibling, she started to like it and imagined having a little sister. There were too many boys in their household. Auntie Nat would agree.

But then Harley was born and Morgan lost the chance of having a little sister. It was fine though. Harley was cute and didn’t scream and fuss like most babies Morgan had been around. He wasn’t so bad.

She had been 9 when he was born. The age gap between them wasn’t terribly big and she was still able to enjoy his presence without him being a bother. Some days she wished Harley was closer to her age, but that was only on the days when Peter refused to play with her.

But even with a new baby and her parents' insane jobs, life wasn’t too bad. It wasn’t until Peter turned 15 and his powers needed to be monitored closely did things start to change.

Peter had started going by his superhero title now. Morgan couldn’t help but laugh when he told her he was Spider-Man. She couldn’t grasp the idea of him having the word ‘man’ in the title of his new name when he still acted like a little boy. That always started a fight between them.

He kept the name regardless of her teasing and soon he was training alongside their parents. If he wanted to go out and save the world then that was fine, but just like everything else, their parents made a rule for that too. Morgan almost felt bad for him and the extra rules he needed to follow. All she had to worry about was keeping her room clean, making sure she brushed her teeth, and went to bed on time. Okay so maybe those weren’t all the rules, but those were the ones she followed the most.

Morgan started to realize the changes two months after her brother started training. It seemed like more and more of whatever time their parents had to spare went to him or Harley. It made sense with Harley since he was only 4, soon to be 5, and needed the extra attention. But Morgan was sure she would be getting some of their love too. She was their middle child. That had to count for something.

She does her best not to worry about it.

It’s not surprising when Morgan is picked up from school one day and she finds the backseat empty. Happy explains that Peter was staying behind to practice for his decathlon and would arrive home later. Morgan doesn’t mind. For once she’s able to talk about her day.

Happy listens and speaks up when given the chance. He praises her for the good grade on her history paper and asks about her plans for the weekend. Morgan didn’t have any, but she was sure she’d want to spend it with her parents.

Hopefully they weren’t too busy.

As soon as Morgan is back at the tower, she jumps out of the car and rushes for the front door, making sure to wave goodbye to Happy before dashing inside. The rule was to wait until Happy could escort her inside, but she was fine. She is all grown up now and didn’t require an adult to hold her hand. At least that would be the argument she’d use when her papa asked.

“I’m home!” Morgan announces the second she steps through the front door. The first thing she notices is the mess of toys in the living room and her pouting younger brother sitting on the couch.

Morgan refuses to acknowledge the behavior and goes in search of her parents. It’s easy to find one of them and she assumes the other is still at work.

Her papa is in the kitchen, sitting at the table with an array of papers and envelopes laid out in front of him. Steve lifts his head from one of the files to send a smile his daughter’s way.

“Hi, sweetheart. You’re home early.” He frowns.

“It’s after 4. I always get home at this time,” Morgan says and plops down in the chair beside her father.

“Oh right.” Steve leans back in his chair with a huff and runs a hand through his hair. “Guess it’s just been a crazy day.”

“Is that why Harley is mad?” Morgan jabs a thumb in the direction of the living room.

“Yeah. He threw a fit because I told him to pick up his toys. Is he still pouting?”

Morgan nods and Steve sighs.

“I’m not caving. I thought he was the good one but-”

“Hey! I’m good!”

Steve smiles. “I know.”

“I’m so good that I got an A on my history paper.”

Steve’s face lights up and he takes the paper she offers to him, his smile growing at the sight of the perfect grade on top.

“I knew you would. You have your dad’s brains.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you. You’re the one who lived through World War 2.”

Steve chuckles. “I guess I did. Make sure to tell your dad about it when he gets home. Which should be-” Steve pauses to glance at his watch. He frowns. “Honestly, with him it’s hard to say.”

Morgan nods. “Will he be here tomorrow? He promised he’d help with my science project. It’s not due yet but I wanted to get a head start.”

“He’ll be here. Lord knows that’s something I can’t help you with.” Steve rises to his feet and begins gathering his reports. “Go put your stuff away. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Okay,” Morgan says and gets up from the table. She takes the history paper with her, smiling to herself at the big red A. She was sure her dad would love to see it too.

Harley is still pouting when Morgan enters the living room. He glances up at her and smiles, showing off the gap in the front row of teeth.

“Maguna!” He cries and jumps off the couch to greet her. Morgan sighs in annoyance. That was her dad’s nickname for her but Harley loved to steal it from time to time.

She welcomes his hug and ruffles his curly hair. “You better clean up. Papa isn’t happy right now.”

Harley is back to pouting and he pulls away, shaking his head and crossing his arms. “No. I don’t wanna.”

“Then good luck. Wait till dad gets home.”

A glimmer of fear crosses Harley’s face for a moment, then it quickly vanishes and a look of defiance returns. “No.”

Morgan looks around the room. The mess wasn’t terrible and she could probably have it cleaned up in five minutes, ten at the most. It would make her parents happy.

“I’ll help you,” she tells her brother. His face lights up and he cheers. “But you better help or I’m never doing this again.”

Harley nods his head. “Kay!”

It takes a little longer than five minutes but soon the toys are picked up. Harley gathers the last bit of toys and rushes to his room to put them away. They’re probably scattered around his bedroom floor now but that was a problem for another day.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Steve tells her when Morgan goes back into the kitchen for a glass of water. He pauses dinner to wrap her into a hug. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome. Am I the favorite now?” It’s said as a joke but Morgan was hoping her papa would agree and tell her he loves her more. He wouldn’t of course. He’s said it numerous times that he didn’t have favorites and he loves all of them the same.

“I don’t have a favorite. I appreciate the help. Peter would probably try to help and end up playing with the toys.”

Morgan giggles. “I’ll be the favorite. Your secret is safe with me.”

Steve smiles and kisses her head, then he ushers out of the kitchen so that he can finish up.

By the time dinner is ready, the rest of the family shows up. Steve isn’t thrilled with their tardiness and he orders them to clean up before calling them to eat.

Harley is pouting again when a serving of broccoli is placed on his Mickey Mouse plate. He pulls a face and shakes his head, refusing to eat the vegetables. Peter points out that they’re just like little trees. Harley isn’t amused.

“Yuck!” Harley whines and pushes his plate away.

“Harley.” Steve’s voice is stern and he pushes the plate back toward his son. “Eat.”

“Do you blame him?” Tony asks. “I hated vegetables as a kid.”

“Still do.” Steve gestures to the small helping Tony has served himself. Tony only shrugs.

“How was school?” Tony decides to change the subject.

Morgan is ready to talk about her paper and the story her best friend told her and the way the cute boy, Ryan, in her class looked at her and-

“Pretty boring,” Peter starts to say while he stabs his fork into the chicken. “But Ned did tell me about his new Star Wars Lego set. Oh and I talked to MJ-uh I mean...that’s not important.”

Morgan rolls her eyes. Of course Peter would go first. It seemed like he was always stealing the spotlight instead of sharing it.

“You finally strung together a few words, huh? Or did you ramble again?” Tony jokes and his son’s face heats up.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does. When are we going to meet this girl?”

“Never. You two will just be weird.”

Tony laughs. “Yeah probably. It’s our job.”

“Dad, I got an-” Morgan tries to say only for her younger brother to cut in.

“Daddy, I cleaned all my toys!”

“You did? Hmm. Why do I feel like help was involved?”

“Because it was,” Steve answers. “Someone had a tantrum and refused to do it.”

Harley frowns and sinks back in his seat. His broccoli is still untouched and getting cold.

“Guess who’s spending the weekend cleaning? You are, little man,” Tony tells his son.

Harley isn’t impressed with those words.

“Dad, I got an A,” Morgan finally gets the chance to speak.

Tony turns toward her, smiling softly. “I don’t think I greeted you today.”

“You didn’t. It’s okay. You’re busy.” Morgan does her best to keep any hurt from her tone.

“But an A, huh? On what?”

“My history paper.”

“I’m not surprised. You’re so smart.”

Morgan smiles. She contemplates telling him about the rest of her day, even though she knows her dad won’t be thrilled about hearing about the cute boy in her class. He was so protective of her. It got annoying sometimes.

She decides to do it anyway. If Peter could talk about his crush then so could she.

But before she can form any words, the subject has been changed and she’s left to listen instead of speak.

“Dad, we’re practicing again tomorrow, right?” Peter asks.

Morgan knows exactly what her brother is referring to. Every weekend Peter was training. Usually her parents took turns training him but lately it’s been their dad’s turn.

“Oh shoot that’s right,” Tony says, clearly having forgotten. “I had this thing but-”

“What thing?” Steve asks. He’s stopped trying to fight with Harley over the vegetables.

“It’s just this quick meeting tomorrow-”

“On a Saturday? You promised Morgan-”

“Promised what?”

“My science project,” Morgan pipes up.

“Shit. That’s due!”

“Well not yet but-”

“But what about my training?” Peter asks. “We do it every Saturday.”

“Steve, you can help him and I can-”

“No. I have Harley. I told him we’d go to the park.”

“Park!” Harley claps his hands excitedly.

“But, dad my project-”

“We train every weekend. Come on, dad. How can I be Spider-Man if-”

“My project is more important.”

“I never said it wasn’t.”

“Enough,” Tony says and everyone falls silent. “I’ll deal with this meeting and then we can train.”

“But, dad-”

“And then I’ll help you. It won’t take long with your brother. I promise.”

Morgan nods and turns back to her barely touched dinner. She’s not hungry anymore.

* * *

When Saturday morning rolls around, Morgan doesn’t bother getting out of bed right away. She can already hear Harley fussing about something and dealing with another one of his tantrums wasn’t something she was in the mood with. She listens for her dad, hoping he hadn’t left for his meeting yet. Maybe she could beg him to spend time with her first and deal with Peter’s training later.

She picks up on his voice, and she throws the blankets off. She hasn’t missed him yet; he’s still drinking his morning coffee.

“Morning, Maguna,” he greets her and Morgan smiles. At least he didn’t forget to greet her this time.

“Morning. Hey, dad, can we work on my project?”

Harley decides to rush in at this very moment to complain about the cut on his knee. Tony sets his coffee mug down to console his hysterical son.

“I told you not to run, didn’t I?” Tony sighs. “Come on. Let’s get a band-aid.”

“Dad-”

“Hold on, sweetheart. Let me deal with your brother first.”

Morgan nods and plops down in one of the stools at the island. She does her best not to worry and convinces herself that for once she would come first. Spider-Man and her baby brother would have to wait this time. It was her turn.

The front door opens and her papa comes in from his morning run. She never used to understand why he would get up before the sun and workout when she herself would rather sleep, but then she started to get it. She would want an escape too.

“Hey, sweetie,” Steve greets her with a kiss on the head. “You’re up early.”

“I wanted to see dad before he left.”

“Ah. Where is he?”

“Harley fell and needed a band-aid.”

Steve sighs and shakes his head. “He can be handful.”

“So I am the favorite?” Morgan smirks.

“I never said that.”

“Not outloud.”

Steve chuckles and gives her another kiss before moving toward the fridge for a bottle of water.

“Papa, can I go with you on your runs?”

Steve chugs down half the bottle before answering, “Why? They’re not that fun. And you’d have to get up early.”

“So? I need a break too.”

Steve chuckles. “We’ll see.”

Tony returns with a calm Harley and he hands him to Steve. “He’s all bandaged and begging for you. I have to head out.”

“But, dad my project!” Morgan whines.

“I’m sorry. We’ll do it when I get back.”

Morgan seems pleased with those words. She was finally going to get to spend some time with her dad before Peter stole it all.

She hates how harsh she is beginning to sound when it comes to her brother. She loved him, but sometimes she couldn’t help but feel jealous that he was taking up all of their parents time. Harley wasn’t innocent either, but she felt he got a pass because he was young.

The majority of the morning is spent tidying up her room and completing any chores she had, then working on the homework she had been assigned. It’s pretty uneventful, but at least she had something to occupy her time until her dad got home.

It’s her papa who comes home first with a sleepy Harley in his arms. Morgan expects her papa to come check on her after he puts her brother down for a nap, but he never does. He’s probably tired himself. It has to get exhausting being Captain America and a full-time father. He was always taking care of the world and his family; never himself.

Morgan decides to check on him. She uses her math homework as an excuse. She knew the material and didn’t require any assistance, but she figured it would be a good reason to get his attention.

He’s sitting in the living room, hunched over the coffee table and going through the same files she had seen him reading the day prior. She’s almost hesitant to approach him. He seems stressed and on edge.

He senses her presence and glances up, shooting her a tired smile. “Hey.”

“Sorry to bother you,” Morgan says and comes closer, still hesitant. Steve scoots over and she takes the spot beside him. “What are you doing?”

“Just reading over some files; work stuff.”

“Sounds fun.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Try boring. What’s up, sweetie?”

“I was just wondering if you could help me with-”

Harley’s cries interrupt. Steve groans and scrubs a hand over his face.

“I’ll be right back.”

“But I need help.”

“Can Pete help you?”

“He’s out.”

Steve sighs harshly. “Let me check on your brother and-”

“It’s fine.”

Morgan doesn’t bother sticking around. It was clear Harley was going to take away the attention she desperately craved.

He’s still crying and Morgan has to block out the noise with music and her headphones. She spends the rest of the afternoon in her room, hopeful that her dad will be home soon.

But he doesn’t get home until close to dinner. She hears him come in and is ready to rush down the stairs to greet him, but then she hears the argument between her parents and decides now wasn’t the time.

They never really fought, at least not in front of them. If they did, Morgan never really knew about it. They must have forgotten to keep their voices down this time.

By the time the argument has simmered down, the whole family gathers around the table to eat. The tension is still high between her parents. Peter and her show a knowing look; she shrugs in response and turns back to her dinner.

“Dad?” Morgan decides to speak up. She pauses for a moment, waiting for one of her brothers to interrupt. When they don’t, she continues. “My project isn’t too complicated. I thought we could create a-”

Tony sighs and lays his utensils down. “Honey, I’m so sorry. I tried to get home sooner and then your brother met me-”

“Wait, you trained with him?”

“Only for a little!” Peter adds.

“Even when you both knew she needed help,” Steve says, his tone full of irritation.

“Papa, it’s okay,” Morgan tries to defuse the situation. She didn’t want her parents to fight again.

Tony sighs harshly and turns toward his daughter. “How about we work on it tomorrow? We can do that, right? No work or Spider-Man stuff. Promise.”

Morgan eyes the pinkie finger her dad expects her to take with her own, for a moment contemplating if the promise they make would hold up. She’s reluctant but eventually seals the deal with a small smile.

* * *

Sunday morning proves to be the best time to get work done. Usually it was the day of the week where everyone barely lifted a finger, and instead spent the day relaxing before the start of another workweek. Morgan’s household was no different. Her parents didn’t have to train her brother and their jobs weren’t stealing them away. Even Harley decided to sleep in.

Morgan isn’t surprised to find that her papa had already left for his morning run. The coffee pot is on, filling the kitchen with her dad’s favorite aroma. The smell of coffee was his wake up call, and pretty soon he’d be getting out of bed and they could start their day.

While she waits, Morgan helps herself to a bowl of cereal and lounges in the living room with cartoons playing on the tv. She felt she was too old to be watching them but she can’t help but giggle from the quirkiness every now and then.

It’s a little after 7 by the time the front door opens and her papa returns from his run. Morgan is ready to point out his tardiness, but the words get lost in her throat when she notices he’s not alone. Peter was with him.

“Next time I’m going to beat you!” Peter says, playfully poking their papa in the chest.

“Nice try. Maybe keep to the web shooting from now on.” Steve chuckles.

“Oh I will. And the next time we run I’ll aim for your legs.”

Morgan turns away, glancing down at her bowl of cereal to mask the tears that gather in her eyes. She tries to tell herself that getting worked up over Peter going on a run was stupid, but the little voice in the back of her head is quick to point out that she had asked to go on one and her request had been denied.

Why did Peter get to go and not her? Why was he so special? Because he had powers? Because he could save the world? Morgan always thought the powers didn’t make the person. At least that’s what she had been told.

Maybe she had been lied to.

“Why are you up?” Peter asks, plopping down beside her and reaching for the remote. He begins skimming through the channels. “Oh yeah. That thing with dad.”

Morgan doesn’t reply. She loved her brother and everyone else in their family, but lately it was like they didn’t love or care about her. She was always being pushed aside and forgotten. They were getting all the love, something she desperately yearned for.

She can’t help but feel angry with him. It wasn’t fair that he was stealing away all of the attention. Hadn’t it occurred to him that maybe he was being selfish? Didn’t he notice what he was doing?

Morgan decides she’s no longer hungry and she heads toward the kitchen. Her papa is in the middle of getting breakfast prepared. He shoots her a smile, only for it to falter when she doesn’t give him one in return.

“Hey, you okay?”

Morgan nods. “When’s dad getting up?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. You could always wake him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Morgan decides it was worth a shot. Maybe he wouldn’t mind if it was her waking him up and not the cries of her younger brother.

Her dad is fast asleep, a position she rarely finds him in. Getting a full 8 hours just wasn’t his style. Her papa said he had always been that way. She almost feels bad for wanting to wake him.

“Dad?” Morgan says quietly and steps further into the room. He doesn’t even stir. “Daddy?” She tries again and this time gently shakes his shoulder. That does the trick and he lets out a small groan.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Tony mumbles. His eyes remain closed and Morgan knows he’ll fall back to sleep soon.

“It’s time to get up.”

He grumbles again and rolls over onto his back, one hand coming up to scrub along his face. His eyes finally open and land on the ceiling for a moment before locking with her identical ones.

“Sunday is for sleeping in. I thought we already established that.”

Morgan giggles and crawls into bed beside him. She reminds herself that she’s too old to be snuggling with him, but his warmth is nice and it’s been too long since they’ve spent mornings like this. Harley was always waking up and crawling into bed with their parents.

“What’s wrong, Maguna?” Her dad’s voice snaps her from her thoughts and she turns toward him. She hadn’t realized she had zoned out.

“Nothing. I guess I’m used to Harley taking all of your time.”

“Not today. We have a science project to do. Come on.”

Morgan curls up closer to him, wanting to bask in his warmth a little longer. Tony smiles and wraps an arm around her.

“You’re not my little girl anymore, huh?”

“I still am.”

“Good.” Tony smiles and presses a kiss to the top of his daughter’s head. “Did papa make coffee?”

“Yep. And Harley is still asleep.”

“Perfect. We might be able to get some work done.”

Morgan jumps up and off the bed. She grabs his hand and pulls. “Come on, dad!”

They never make it down to the lab. As soon as her dad gets his first serving of coffee, the rest of the house comes alive. Harley is up and irritable, demanding only Tony’s attention and no one else’s. Morgan is left to watch as her parent’s struggle to calm down her upset brother. It’s not until Peter steps in to take Harley for a moment does Morgan try to regain the spotlight.

“Dad, can we-”

She goes ignored when her parents start talking.

“Tony, you need to help me with him.” Her papa sounds irritated. The way he harshly scrambles the eggs is another indication that he was getting upset. Morgan sulks in the barstool, knowing a fight was going to break out.

“I do help,” Tony quickly defends himself. “But I also have another kid that needs my attention and-”

Morgan is at least thankful she was mentioned.

“Pete can wait! The Spider-Man thing-”

“Is important to him!”

“I know. But if it means Harley misses out on your attention-”

Morgan tunes the rest out. They weren’t talking about her at all. It was always going to be her brothers. She didn’t matter. They forgot about her.

Tears are running down her face and she rushes from the room. No one bothers to chase after her. She doesn’t know why she thought they would.

“Hey.” Peter notices her when she runs into the living room. He has Harley calm and watching cartoons, giving him an opportunity to take her hand and stop her from going up the stairs. “Morgan, what’s wrong?”

“Leave me alone!” Morgan yanks herself free from his grasp and runs up the stairs. He doesn’t go after her either.

She slams her bedroom door hard behind her, not caring if it gets her in trouble. At least then she would be getting some form of attention.

But she can’t wait for them to come looking for her. It’s obvious she didn’t matter. Their jobs, training Peter, and caring for Harley was important. She meant nothing to them.

The tears are streaming down her face now and she wipes angrily at them. Her family had never been perfect and she always believed that she would love them, no matter the flaws they had. But it was hard to say that now.

She didn’t belong in this family anymore. Maybe she never did.

Morgan grabs the small carry on suitcase from deep in her closet and begins filling it with clothes and a few keepsakes. The idea of living with her Uncle Sam and Bucky crosses her mind, but she tosses out that idea. They’d side with her papa and have him come pick her up.

She could stay with her aunt for a few days or a week or maybe even a few years. Auntie Nat knew what it was like to not have a home. Maybe she’d be more understanding.

Morgan packs quickly and zips the suitcase up, then she opens her door and peeks her head out. She can still hear the tv on but nothing else from her brothers. The muffled sounds of her parents come from their bedroom; they’re arguing again.

At least sneaking out would be easy.

Peter and Harley aren’t even in the living room anymore. Harley is sitting at the dining table while Peter takes over breakfast. Both are too occupied to notice her slipping out the front door.

The elevator takes her to her destination and she’s grateful that her auntie is home. She’s greeted with a warm smile and that’s when Morgan loses all of her composure and breaks down.

She’s wrapped immediately in a comforting hug.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Natasha asks, worry evident in her tone. Morgan only clutches onto her tighter.

“They-they don’t l-love me!” she cries.

Natasha sighs sadly and pulls back so that their eyes can meet. “Let’s talk inside.”

Inside is warm and welcoming, something her own home could never be. It was a shame her aunt couldn’t have kids of her own. She would be a wonderful mother. Maybe she’d take Morgan in.

“What’s going on?” Natasha asks and hands her niece a steaming cup of hot cocoa. It was perfect for this chilly day, and it never failed to lift Morgan’s spirits.

“They don’t love me.” Morgan sniffs and uses the sleeve of her sweater to wipe her nose. “All they care about is stupid Spider-Man and Harley.”

“Your brothers aren’t stupid. They’re just-”

“They’re so selfish! All they do is talk over me and hog the attention. Peter is always training with them and Harley...I know he’s little but he needs to share too. I don’t want to live there anymore. They don’t care.”

Natasha lets out a sigh and hugs Morgan close. “They do care. They’re trying to figure out how to keep up. That doesn’t mean ignoring you is right but I don’t think they’re doing it intentionally. They love you so much.”

Morgan scoffs. “They don’t show it. I just wanted to work on my stupid science project. It’s something I know dad would like and he’s too busy for me. I know they have a lot to deal with but so do I! I can’t even talk about my days like Peter gets to.”

“You can talk to me. I’m always here if you want to gush about cute boys or vent about school or how being a teenage girl is the worst thing in the world. I’m here for those things.”

“I know. I love you, Auntie Nat, but...but I want them to listen too.” Morgan sighs. “Can I just live with you?”

Natasha chuckles softly. “I’d be okay with it but your parents would be upset. And I know your brothers would be too. You don’t think so but they would.”

“I...I guess I’d miss them too. Peter is a lot of fun to hang out with and Harley does give the best hugs. Papa loves to draw with me sometimes and he always gives me a kiss everytime he sees me. And dad...I used to think he was too protective and the nicknames were embarrassing but...but I’d miss it.”

“Are you ready to talk to them and tell them how you feel?”

“What if they don’t listen?”

“They will.”

“I guess. Can I finish my cocoa first?”

* * *

After her cocoa and gushing about the cute boy in math class, Morgan deems herself ready to face her parents. She had ignored all of their texts and phone calls. She had only been gone an hour but to them it probably seemed like longer.

Morgan enters her home cautiously and the first person she sees is her brother. He’s on his phone and that’s when she feels the vibration in her back pocket.

Peter peers up when he hears the door shut. “I found her!” He calls out.

Morgan waits for the yelling and scolding to start when her parents rush into the room, but what greets her instead is a big hug from her papa.

“Papa, stop.” Morgan tries to wiggle out of the mighty grasp. “You’re...squishing...me.”

Steve releases her instantly. “Where the hell have you been? I’ve called you, your dad’s called you. Peter went looking for you-”

“I was with Auntie Nat,” Morgan explains.

“I guess I should've checked there,” Peter winces.

Harley releases Tony’s hand and rushes toward his sister, throwing his arms around her waist. “Maguna! You came home!”

“She was with Nat,” Steve says and a look of relief flashes across Tony’s face.

“I’m sorry. Are you guys mad?” Morgan asks, her voice timid.

Tony shakes his head. “You scared the hell out of us. A part of me wants to ground you but...I’ve ran away too so I get it. What did we do?”

“You didn’t-”

“What did we do? Why else would you have run away?”

Morgan sighs and her vision blurs with fresh tears. She sniffs and wipes at her nose. “You guys don’t...you don’t care about me.”

“We do, sweetheart,” Steve tells her. “Morgan, we love you.”

“Then why does it always seem like you’re too busy with Peter and Harley and being Avengers? You don’t ask how my day was or if I’d like to go on runs. You can’t even help me with a stupid project.”

It’s Tony’s turn to wrap her in a hug. He holds her for a moment before letting go and placing both hands over her shoulders. “I screwed up, and I’m so so sorry. I let work and Pete’s training get in the way. I do want to hear about your day and I do want to help with science projects. I promised myself that I’d be a better father than the one I had and I blew it.”

“You didn’t. Not really.”

“We’re sorry,” Steve apologizes. “Can you forgive us?”

“Yeah. I know you’re not perfect. And I know Peter and Harley need you.”

“But that doesn’t mean you get pushed aside. We’ll do better. No more Spider-Man-” Tony begins to say and Morgan quickly shakes her head when she catches the hurt expression on her brother’s face.

“No, don't do that to him. He loves being Spider-Man and Harley loves-” Morgan pauses to glance down at her baby brother and ruffles his hair. “-he loves being spoiled.”

Harley nods his head and hugs his sister again. “I missed you so much!”

“We all did.” Steve hugs her next. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. We love you. Our family wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“It would be a disaster,” Tony agrees. “Who else is going to keep us sane around here?”

“Maguna!” Harley points at his sister.

Morgan smiles. “So...you won’t forget about me?”

“Never,” Steve says and hugs her a little bit tighter until she’s demanding he stop. “Sorry,” he apologizes with a sheepish grin. “Go put your suitcase away. I think you’re needed down in the lab.”

“Hurry up, squirt.” Tony gestures hurriedly. “I know how much you wanted to get this done.”

Morgan rushes up the stairs to put her suitcase away. She doesn’t bother unpacking it yet, not wanting to waste anymore time. She jumps at the sight of her older brother lingering in the doorway.

“Hey,” he says quietly. “Can I come in? Just for a second? I swear I’m not trying to steal anymore time.”

Morgan sighs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s fine. I...I am taking a lot of their time and it’s not fair to you. Between Harley and I...I get where you’re coming from. I guess it was easier before all this, huh?”

Morgan agrees, “It was. But I still want you to be Spider-Man and I still want Harley to get attention. I guess I just wanted some for myself.”

“I used to be the same way after you were born. I thought they were going to love you more and I’d no longer be the favorite.”

“They don’t have favorites.”

“If they did it would definitely be you. I’m really sorry about how selfish I’ve been lately. I don’t want you to feel left out. We’re a team, remember?”

Morgan nods her head and Peter comes over to give her a hug. Morgan accepts the embrace. She can’t even remember the last time they hugged like this.

“Are we good? You’re not still upset with me?” Peter asks once they pull apart.

“No, we’re good,” Morgan assures.

Peter smiles. “You know...dad was talking about a new suit upgrade and maybe...if you want...you can look at the blueprints. You always have the best ideas so I don’t know maybe-”

“You ramble too much.” Morgan giggles and Peter’s face flushes with embarrassment. “But yes, I’d like to help. I’m thinking maybe a pink suit this time. Maybe you can shoot glitter instead of webs.”

Peter rolls his eyes playfully and throws an arm around his sister’s shoulders, steering her out of the bedroom.

Morgan finally gets the chance to work on her science project and tries going on morning runs. She hates them and vows never to do them again. She helps build Peter’s new suit and she’s asked to help with the next one or whenever a new upgrade is needed. It makes her feel special.

Her parents work harder to share their attention and they’re getting better. Harley is still the baby of the family, and would always hold that title, but he’s learning to share.

They weren’t a perfect family. They fought, they drove each other crazy, but at the end of the day, they were all that they had.

Morgan loved her family. And they loved her.


End file.
